title in progress
by drw543
Summary: I suck at summerys in a nut shell herobrine is sucked into percys world after gaia is defeated (please help with suggestions) i am having a writers block


Herobrine thought he was invincible in his own realm this is true but he wanted to rule more than the nether. As he was working on an old nether portals power he thought "I hope the Wither and the ender dragon can handle the base while I am gone". As he was satisfied with the modification he lit the portal and was violently sucked in as he was sucked in all his powers where removed he could feel it.

(Artemis's Pov)

As me and my hunters where wandering around the forest for a hunt we notice a strange white glow. "What is that" my first lieutenant Thalia said. "I don't know" I said. As we investigated further we saw a man lying on his side half an eye open he looked like he was close to death. "Help me please" he said while coughing up blood. All of my hunters pulled their bows pointing at the man (information the hunters of Artemis hate guys) I said "put down your bows" I said to my hunters they looked at me confused "why" most of them said "look at him he is half dead and probably blind" I said looking at him with a look of pity. They looked at me like I was going soft. But they sighed and brought him to the camp. About a day later….

(Herobrines pov)

I woke in a cold sweat having another nightmare. Shaking my head I looked around at my surroundings. "What happened" I said. I appeared to be in some sort of medical tent. I notice a gold colored drink next to me a grabbed it and drank it. It was delicious. Very sweet. I smiled that's when a girl came in she was wearing combat boots and all black outfit with a tiara of some sort. She said "oh your awake" I nodded "so boy what is your name" she said boy like it was a curse of some sort. "My name" I said while fingering my necklace my necklace had a diamond, a nether star, and an ender pearl on it. "Is Herobrine what is yours" "thaila" she said simply and then left. 2 days later I was able to walk as I got up and walk outside I notice that there were only tents outside as I walked around a girl came out of one and notice me she said "why are you out" she said. I said "why are you?" She said "I heard a noise" I nodded "where are my swords and bow" I said. She said "in my tent". I said "and who are you" she said "I am Artemis Goddess of the hunt". I eyed her "really?" I said. She said "yes". "Are you a maiden goddess to?" I asked. "yes" she said again. Then she said "are you blind?" I looked at her and said "no" She nodded and said "get some rest we are going to camp half blood for a couple of days" "ok" I said. When I woke up in the morning I saw the hunters preparing to move out. When I was walking around I notice they looked like they wanted to kill me. As they where about to leave a pack of six or so big as bus black dogs jumped out and started attacking the hunters. "Hell hounds" Artemis screamed to her Hunters. The Hellhounds where trying to get me and I knew it. "Artemis I need my weapons" I said. "Fine" she said pointing to the backpack on the ground. I ran to it and took out my weapons: 1 obsidian sword, 1 bedrock sword, and one bow with hundreds of arrow. I looked at my weapons and smiled "now let's have some fun" I whispered while running up to the first hellhound. The hellhounds where on me when the first one lunged at me I ducked and stabbed it in the stomach. The thing howled in pain and turned to dust. As the rest attacked me I slain one after another until they were all dead. Huffing in exhaustion I looked at the hunters shocked faces then I fell Unconscious.

(Percy's Pov)

When I saw the Hunters coming I was happy to see my cousin Thalia. I was talking to my girlfriend annabeth I saw the hunters coming. "Hey wise girl lets go meet them" I said "ok seaweed brain" she said. As we went to meet the I saw they were carrying something as I went to see what it was I saw what or who they were carrying. It was a guy, about 13 to 16, brown hair. As I came up to them I asked them "who is that? Why are you carrying him I thought the hunters of Artemis hated guys?" they looked at me and Thalia said "later" as I took him into the big house Chiron said "Percy who is that" I said "let the hunters explain" "Oh" he said. After I set the man down I went to the fire where the hunters would explain everything. As I left the big house I thought "I hope he is fine" then I ran to the fire where all the campers and hunters are. When I got there the hunters explained all of what happened after that I was in a daze.

Later that night

In my dreams I was in a deep dark pit. It was Tartarus. I had only been there once during the war with Gaia. As I looked around I heard a voice "argh _he's _here" I thought it was me but then the voice said "he is to chaotic to unpredictable he is strong enough to annihilate mother chaos" Then I thought "hmmm it's not me but who?" as I woke up and looked around my room it was normal I thought "I have to talk to Chiron"

(Herobrine's pov)

As I woke up I heard a voice said "hey guys he is waking up" as I opened my eyes I appeared to be in another medical area with a couple of teens. I frowned "what happened" one of them said "well apparently you took on six hell hounds all by your self and fainted from exhaustion. By the why my name is mark child of Apollo" I thought "hmm probably another god" I said "my name is Herobrine" The kid then said "I have only been here for 1 year" the kid then left. As I tried to get up a fairly tall, moderately handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes came in and said "hey how are you" I told him "I am perfectly fine" he said "by the way what is your name?" I told him "Herobrine" he said "mines Percy Jackson" Then he said "by the way are you blind?" "no" I said. He said "see you at capture the flag in three days" I said "where are my weapons" he said "with Chiron" then he left. I had decided to sleep. In my dreams I was walking around in a dark area as I looked I noticed a light I went towards it. As I got closer I notice a being siting in the middle eyes open smiling as I got closer the light dimmed when I got close enough to sit down in front of him he said "hello Herobrine" I said "hi who are you" he said "I am the being of origin, lord of dimension and time but you may call me x." I said "ok x where am I why are you talking to me" he said "you are in the middle of all dimensions and I wanted to tell you your destiny to save this dimension and you are not the only one out of his / hers dimension" I said "really" He said "yes you and other gods ,hero's, and villains. Are sent to other dimensions to save them" I was in shock I was to save this realm then I said "really you think I can save this realm" "yes" he said simply and he was gone. When I woke up in the morning I notice Percy out side and talking to a tall, fit, with stormy gray eyes and curly blond hair. The girl was talking to him when I walked up she turned and said "so you are the guy who the hunters brought in" I said "yes" then she said "my name is Annabeth chase and you are" "Herobrine" I said


End file.
